Reality Check
by gypsy-child
Summary: Basic idea of Suze with the powers n stuff, but in a different way.. sounds loopy, but check it out anyways(grins)
1. Amends

A/n: this isn't really like the book- I mean the characters are the same and everything, it's just that I'm changing some things around. A lil bit. I hope you guys like it- and don't forget to REVIEW (purty please n thank ya)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the mediator books – unfortunately  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful

. I get home from a tough day of school and dealing with annoying jerks-who think the quickest way to a girls heart (though they were probably aiming for my pants) is to whistle at her and yell things that cannot be repeated, and there is absolutely NOTHING on t.v. Is that the way my life works or what?  
  
Since there is nothing on the tube, I might as well call Cee Cee- god knows, I've been putting off talking to her for so long, I might as well get it over with tonight.  
  
Reluctantly, I dial the number I've almost forgotten since school ended. As I count the rings, I feel the beginning of a lil' teeny tiny fleck of guilt. I mean we were so close in high school and then ... 

"Hello?" "Uh...hi, um" Wow. So smooth. So sophisticated. 

"Hi. Um could I talk to Cee Cee??" Where do all these "ums" come from?? 

"This is her – who is this?" 

And that was when I realized that I had let things go for too long. I wanted to rush over to Cee Cee's house and just grab her and never let go. Now I know what some of you might be thinking, but it's nothing like that. Ewww. I love Cee Cee, yes, but not like THAT. 

"Cee Cee? Its, uh.. It's me- Suze" Silence. Well, I guess expecting mushy emotions and warm words to flow like water was just a tad too much, but this... silence was so totally NOT what I was expecting. 

"Cee Cee?" "Uh. Yeah, I'm here. Hi" Well. Glad we got the awkward part out of the way. Why did I let it get to this?

"Well. I told I would call and um... I called!" Interesting how the floor never opens up and swallows you when you WANT it to. 

"You told me that almost 7 months ago, Suze- why are you calling me now? Tired of all your big city friends?" Ooh boy. I so deserved that one. I can't believe I hurt Cee Cee- my BEST friend- this badly. 

"Cee – I know I haven't been the best friend-okay, any kind of friend since I moved out to L.A. I mean, my life just got so hectic and crazy and ... I let the things that mattered most to me just slip me by."

"Yeah. You did. But I guess I can forgive you. I can understand how life can just sorta grab you and shake you around a bit." 

Whew-I couldn't stand the idea of Cee Cee being mad with me. Not that I couldn't deal with it- I can be charming and grovel-ready with the best of 'em; it's just that she was almost like a sister and having her mad at me, knowing I caused her grief; well that sucked. So hearing her say that she forgave me filled me up with nice warm fuzzies and a feeling of gratefulness I didn't realize I needed.  
  
"Thank you Cee Cee. I promise, that from now on, I will work EXTRA hard on being the friend that I was." 

"I'm glad to hear you say so, cuz I have an idea on how you can make it up to me" 

"Oh." Wasn't expecting that, as my stellar response shows 

"Um... whadya have in mind?" If there was a trace of nervousness in my voice, well- you would be nervous too- the things that go on in Cee Cee's mind are just downright scary. 

"I want you to come and spend your summer here with me. In Carmel" Whoa. See? Now do you get why I was worried? 

"Uh...stay in Carmel? For the whole summer?? But Cee Cee, in case it has slipped your mind, I'm not exactly welcomed in Carmel, I mean the people there, well... they kinda hate me" 

Which is why, at the end of senior year at Junipero Mission Academy High School, I packed up my bags, said goodbye to my family (all of whom cried- even Sleepy and Dopey – go figure) with promises of visits every holiday I got. That was almost a year and a half ago; a few months ago they moved out to New York, so now there was no reason to have to go back to Carmel anyways. But apparently Cee Cee hadn't gotten that memo. 

"Things change. People change. Just look at Adam. He went from being a geek to being a stud, all in a matter of a year" I could hear the mingled sounds of pride and jealousy. I just didn't understand them- at all, but I was incredibly happy that they got together- finally. 

"Okay, if my 'Carmel – Hates –Me' slogan doesn't work, then let me bring up the fact that I now have nowhere to stay- my family moved out a few months ago and your place is way too small, and there is no way that I'm gonna impose on your family." 

"Hmm. Well I got that covered too. I just recently invested in a beach house, and I just also happen to be looking for someone to rent it to." Smooth. This girl was seriously smooth. And scary. 

"Cee- are you sure? I mean, I don't want to mess up everything you have going right now, ya know?" 

"Of course I'm sure. And if you don't accept, Susannah Simon, I swear I'll never forgive you. Ever" 

Pulling out the big guns I see. Hmm. There was no way that I was going to win, so I decided that I would give in with dignity 

"Fine" See? Very Dignified. The ensuing screaming, yelling, and other various LOUD noises made by Cee Cee – it's amazing how such a small person can make such big noises- made me grin and I thought to myself, 'Well, I guess it can't be that bad' 

Hah. Shows how much I know.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/N: well.... Tell me what you think... is it too long? I know Suze seems kinda ... unSuze-like in this one, but I'm working on that.. REVIEW it – say anything (though I'm not too excited to be receiving any flames) oh. And REVIEW (just in case you missed it the first time)  
im gonna shut up and go now

ByE!!!


	2. Revelations

A/N : I'm TRYING to make Suze cool n stuff, but if that doesn't work, go easy – I'm kinda suffering from writers block shudders but above all else: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! pleeeeeeease?? Give me feedback, ppl- I need it – desperately – oooh. Don't forget: REVIEW!!!!  
  
The first thought I had as I stepped off the bus was 'wow. It hasn't changed at all' but then I guess it wouldn't be all broken and empty just because I was not there to lend some spirit to sunny Carmel, CA.  
  
Hah. As if.  
  
My leaving was the reason that the town could be sunny- in any sort of way. I mean when people start to learn that the girl next door sees and talks to – and occasionally kicks some bad ghost butt- which occasionally leads to schools being set on fire-they tend to be less than understanding. Try more like barely restrained hate. Hence the reason I said adios to Carmel almost two years ago.  
  
Coming back here may be a mistake, but it's too late to turn around now, and plus I'm experiencing the little issue of being almost flat broke- how that I happened I don't know. I mean the bus ticket, a cute pair of sandals, an equally cute purse to match... I don't know where my money goes.  
  
So there I was, at the Carmel bus station, choking on the nauseating smell of Greyhound Bus gas when I heard it. The sound of Cee Cee yelling my name REALLY loudly and rushing to get to me. I should have been embarrassed, watching Cee Cee shove people- including an old lady- out of the way to get to me, but in that moment, I felt that everything, the bus ride, my annoying leering bus "buddy", the never ending chatter, it was all worth it.  
  
Two hours later, I sunk into a sweet oblivion- well, not really –but almost. The sofa in the living room of the cottage by the beach had to be one of the softest most comfiest ones ever made- ever. I guess all the traveling and anxiety of being met by a mob with torches in their hands got to me, cuz all of a sudden I was so tired and I felt myself slipping into a peaceful sleep on the softest sofa in the world with a smile on my face. Me. Susannah Simon with a smile on my face. Whoa.  
  
Which is how he found me, a few minutes later.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
The shock of hearing those words, spoken in the cottage, which to my knowledge was supposed to be EMPTY, combined with the fact that I had very nearly fallen into a nearly comatose state of sleep, caused me to jump from the sofa, and gracefullyyeah right fall to my knees right in front of a pair of scuffed shoes. Big shoes. Shoes that were not there when I had closed my eyes 10 minutes ago. My foggy brain registered this all as my eyes slowly traveled up a pair of legs wrapped in a faded-to-perfection pair of jeans, a perfect fitting black t shirt with a gorgeous leather jacket. As I met the dark chocolate eyes, my world seemed to stop. It was him.  
  
Coming to Carmel after so many years felt almost like a betrayal to the bustling and never-asleep city of New York. When Cee Cee had called to invite me to use her cottage, I was suspicious, she always had an ulterior motive where I was concerned- whether it was to set me up with someone or steal my favourite G.I. Joe action figure- but I've known her since we were little and the need to get out of the city was clawing at me, filling me with a need I didn't know how to take care of. Not that I would admit that, or anything. Please. I had a reputation to uphold.  
  
When I walked in the door, I fully intended to just dump all my stuff in the middle of the floor and crash for about a week. I made it as far as dumping my stuff in the middle of the floor, but when I turned to go into the bedroom, I heard a noise- a snore?- come from what must be the living room. Being the ever-cautious guy that I am, I went to investigate. What I saw there stopped my heart for about a millisecond- a beautiful girl, asleep on my sofa; snoring slightly with a tiny bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. I almost smiled. Almost. Until I recognized her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but all of a sudden I was pissed. I come here for a vacation, to get AWAY from the craziness that is my life, and what do I get? A girl –beautiful or not- drooling and snoring on MY couch in MY cottage. I got the slightest bit of satisfaction from seeing her fall off the couch. Then I saw that her shirt was scrunched around her waist, leaving a peek of skin. Damn it. She had nice skin. Smooth and creamy. I wonder if it felt as good as it looked.... WHOA. Where did that come from? Better watch out, De Silva.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okie. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far-I know where I'm going with this one, so don't worry- but depending on the reviews, I'll keep going or stop. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. That's how this vicious circle works, so plz. RnR!!!!- is this chapter too long??- this is all new for me, so...you ppl have to tell me these things  
  
. 


	3. Friendly Beginnings

A/n : okie, ppl- don't get mad at me I know I've been gone for awhile, but I couldn't help it- writer's block is mean n nasty shudders anyways, give me feedback on what I've got so far. (I'm not sure if this will answer your q's, but I'm working on that too.)  
  
Enjoy  
  
I couldn't believe it- it was him. The guy from all those strange dreams I used to get. Right there- staring at me like I was gum on the bottom of his shoe...  
  
WHAT??!!  
  
All of a sudden, I was pissed. I mean, who the hell did he think he was? Did he think he could just waltz into MY cottage, interrupting me from MY blissful sleep (after 5 hours on the Greyhound from hell) and looking at me like I was the worst scum on the earth? HAH. I don't think so, buddy.  
  
With the best glare I could muster, I stood up and pulled my shirt down where it had gotten scrunched around my waist. As I glanced back at him, I saw a look of... disappointment? Cross over his features – which, unfortunately, were practically perfect- chocolate brown eyes, mussed up dark hair, with the prerequisite cute little bit falling into his eyes, to- die-for lips, which I noticed were now trying not to smile. Probably because he noticed that I was staring. In my defense, when a perfectly normal girl comes into contact with an absolutely gorgeous male, jerk or not, stares tend to be given.  
  
I pulled my gaze from his mouth- okay, his lips- but they were incredible- and glowered at him for a few seconds as I thought of a really scathing way to get that really sexy smirk off his face.  
  
"W-who are you?" Wait. Stop. THAT was my 'really scathing' response? Oh, yeah. I can totally seeing this guy quivering in his boots at the uncontrolled hate just rolling off my tongue.  
  
This time I really did see a smirk – one of those 'I'm a badass' smirks that made me see a slightly red haze clouding my vision. Ooh. It would be so satisfying to slap that smile off of his godly face.  
  
As if he could read my mind, he stepped closer to me so that now only about two feet separated us. His eyes held a challenge- almost like he was daring me to do something. Me, being ever so creative, decided I would show him who was boss by glaring at him. This seemed to only amuse him further, so I decided it was about time for him to find out why NOT to mess with Susannah Simon.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I repeated the same question he asked me adding a mocking tone to it.  
  
"Why querida, I believe I asked you that first" The fact that his tone was just as mocking, if not more, only fueled my anger. It didn't help that I picked up on the very faint Spanish accent that only served to make him hotter.  
  
"Hmm. How about you tell me your name and what you are doing in my cottage before I introduce you to my fist?" Okay, as far as threats go, that one ranked right up there with 'give me your lunch money. Or else', but I was too angry right now to care.  
  
If he cracks even so much as a hint of a smile, I thought, itching to find a reason to hit him.  
  
Apparently he finally picked up on my murderous vibes, because he took a step back and looked me over, like he was gauging my reaction or something.  
  
"YOUR cottage?" He took one look at my face, then seemed to consider his options. Wisely, he decided that he liked his pretty face just the way it was, because two seconds later:  
  
"Very well" and with a sigh and (an unnecessary, if you ask me) flourish, he flopped down on the sofa and looked up at me with a slight grin tugging at his lips. His gorgeous lips. JEEZ. Suze, get a grip.  
  
"My name is Hector De Silva, but most people call me Jesse. And you are..."  
  
When I heard the name Jesse, I froze – that was the name of the guy in my dreams. This whole scenario was totally starting to freak me out- and I don't freak out easily.  
  
"Uh, um..." Did he just ask me a question? I'm pretty sure he did. As I glanced at him, I saw a self satisfied smile on that beautifu....STOP THAT. Argh. He probably thought I was having a hard time talking because he was in the same room as me. Cocky jerk.  
  
"I'm Susannah Simon. Why are you here again?" I knew I sounded nasty, but I didn't care. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves- and I'd only met him 15 minutes ago!!!  
  
Her eyes were sparkling and they gave off a kind of fire- fire directed at me. She looked incredibly pretty when she was mad. When she had gotten up off the floor after she fell and glared at me, I was slightly taken aback. Most girls tend to go into 'stare mode'; they just look at me and tend to sigh a lot. Not that I'm complaining, or anything, I can't deny it is incredibly boosting for my ego, but this... this outright hostility was a nice change. Of course I caught her staring now and then, but only because I was staring back. The best part was that she kept getting mad each time I look at her. Hmm, maybe I'll have fun wit this vacation after all.  
  
A/n : well, I know its kinda a cliffie, but I'm working on it- these next few weeks if I don't update often- or at all blushes, don't give up on me- I'll be studying my a off to attempt to pass my classes- esp. math shudders but, in the meantime, do not forget to REVIEW. As in right now. Please smiles  
  
ByE!!! 


	4. Roomates

**It's a bird! It's a plane! Oh. Nevermind. It was a smudge on the window. **

**HI!!! Yes. I've been gone for a bazillion years plus one, but now I'm back - I'm gonna be honest, tho- I'm probably not going to be updating too frequently, if at all - for sometime now, mainly cuz I just started school – and also cuz the ideas for this story are about as easy to find as a four leaf clover…but anyways… thanks to all who reviewed – ya'll are all my heroes !!! (for today, anyways, mwahahahaha…ahem.…:D) anyways, this chap is more of a filler than anything, and if anyone absolutely hates it, plz tell me and I'll get to work to make it better. :) hope you guys like…**

* * *

"And then he comes in all "Who the hell are you", and I'm all "What the hell do you mean, who the hell are you, and he's all…"

"Mm hmm. That's nice, Suze"

"CEE CEE!! Did you hear absolutely anything I just said?"

Honestly, I was just getting to the good part, too.

It had been a few hours since my meeting with Jesse, and I had finally tracked down Cee Cee to the beach near her house. When I had found her, I had immediately started telling her all about my encounter with the self-proclaimed 'god' occupying my living space – and she wasn't even paying attention!!

"Cee Cee. You know I love you, but seriously – there is a major crisis going on! I mean there is a stranger who just…just _waltzed _into _your _cottage and was acting as if he owned the place! I mean, what if he's a serial killer?? Or a felon?? You're so lucky that I'm able to take care of myself, because honestly…CEE CEE!!!!!!"

She wasn't even looking at me! Argh. Why am I experiencing the feeling that I'm invisible??

She seemed to be watching something … correction. Make that some_one_. Her boyfriend, Adam. All three of us had gone to school together, and only in the last couple of months had Adam worked up the courage to ask out Cee Cee. I was so tremendously happy for them – but hey – my stories of strangers coming into my house and yelling at me is something I thought she should at least _pretend_ to care about!

"Hey Adam!!"

Oh sure. She pays attention to Adam – who, by the way is still good ten feet away. I, on the other hand am not even two feet away. Grr.

"Hey Cee Cee. Hey Suze. It's awesome that you're back!"

"Hi Adam. Thanks. I'm only here for the two months, though."

But it was no use. By the time I had started to talk, Adam had reached us and had headed straight for his girl – by the time I had finished, they were still exchanging soft kisses and gooey looks. Sigh.

I bet if a shark came out of the ocean and dragged me back with it, they wouldn't even notice – humph.

Well, I'll show them.

"Uh, guys? I'm gonna go now."

See? Totally showing them.

"Uh huh – okay, Later Suze"

THAT WAS IT? Just 'uh huh – later?'

Rude. That's what they were.

I gathered my stuff and started to walk away when Cee Cee's voice addressed my back. _Now_ she notices me.

"Hey Suze…"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"About the guy you were talking about? Was he tall? Spanish? Sorta good – looking?"

Sorta good-looking? What was she, blind? Jesse happened to look like a total and complete hottie. He was annoying as hell and so cocky just looking at him made me want to punch him, but _sorta good-looking_?! I felt offended on his behalf!! Not that I would actually _reveal _my feelings of indignation, of course.

"Uh, Yeah. Sure. He said his name was Jesse"

"Oh Yeah. I forgot to tell you – you're sharing the cottage with a friend of mine. We go way back to like kindergarten or pre-school or something. He came in from New York, but he wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow – guess he left early or something. It musta slipped my mind. Sorry."

And with that nice little speech, Cee Cee and Adam got up and walked past me to go up the stairs leading to the parking lot, leaving me there speechless.

IT MUSTA SLIPPED HER MIND!!?? I was gonna have to share a whole entire cottage with him? For a whole frickin' TWO months?? And IT MUSTA SLIPPED HER MIND??!

WHAT??!!!

* * *

**Heehee. This chapter really really really stinks, but I was feeling so bad for not updating for so long and I just wanted to get something out there. If you guys absolutely HATE it, tell me and I'll remove it and put up a different one – it might take me some time tho- :D – hopefully not as long as it took to finally get something on here tho… anyways.. in this chapter I know Suze sounds really whiny – but if you've ever been in the situation she is in, I think you'd understand. Anyways… I'm also aware that this chappie is short, but I really am struggling to find a plot for this story, and all the reviews kinda prompted me to do_ something_, so…I hope it's not _too_ bad.. but plz drop me a line and tell me whatcha think. … thank you!!!!**

**gypsy**

**I'm not gonna mention all of the ppl who reviewed, but I am gonna thank you all from the bottom of my toes!!! You guys absolutely rock my sox!! Thanks to all of you guys so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOO much - esp. for not giving up on me. Thank you**

**Gypsy**

**if you guys wanna, u can check out my stuff on fictionpress (my name's OneRebelGypsy and my story is called borrowed heaven - lol) :D**


End file.
